Tu sonrisa
by capsa-kou
Summary: Que magia posee tu sonrisa ,es tan penetrante, me hipnotiza ,te ves tan inocente y sincera,que te deseo y te amo de veras. es un one shot un poco trajico y no se espero que les guste.


Tu sonrisa.

No sabía de quien provenía aquella carta sobre su escritorio, no tenía idea del contenido tampoco. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera para ella, hasta que la tomo en sus manos y vio su nombre en aquel sobre, se sentó en la orilla de la cama durativa si abrirlo o no, sus manos temblaban. Estaba nerviosa ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Quizá era porque aquella visita al hospital la había afectado demasiado, después de todo hace no más de tres semanas que tu mejor amiga, la persona a la que habías amado tanto tiempo en silencio había sufrido un accidente, ella estaba viva, estaba consiente, y cada vez que Miku la iba a visitar Luka le hacía saber lo mucho que le alegraba su simple presencia, pero hoy, hoy uno de los médicos pidió hablar un momento a solar contigo, dándote una noticia devastadora, a Luka, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, a lo mucho le habían dado una noche mas ¿Por qué? Por qué en el accidente se había dañado considerablemente el corazón y de no ser por el aparado que hacía que el suyo latiera, ella hubiera muerto hace días, pero entonces, ¿Por qué ahora? Fácil, no encontraron un donante. Respiraste hondo y abriste la carta, aquella letra que tú ya te conocías bien fue lo primero que viste.

* * *

**_Hey Miku, ya lo sabes verdad? Eso de que no me queda tanto tiempo, eso de que no hay un donante para mi ajetreado corazón ya casi inútil. Pero es por eso que ahora, hoy decidí entregarte esto, que te pertenece por derecho. Mi ser, mi vida y mi alma._**

**_Abre alegre, las puertas de tu alma  
y muestra eso que nos glorifica...  
Ya el mundo entero a grito te clama  
que des a todos TU SONRISA.  
*****_**

**_Llega a mi vista tu bella sonrisa,  
y siento como se ilumina mi vida,  
tan dulce y tan sincera,  
tan alegre y duradera.  
Sabes amor, todo lo que significa  
mirar tu sonrisa cuando a tu lado  
llego para brindarte mis mejores  
momentos de amor._**

**_La sonrisa más hermosa  
casi siempre es pasajera  
aquella que es lisonjera  
el tiempo torna borrosa._**

**_BELLO ADORNO DE TU CARA  
MOSTRANDO TU ALMA ENAMORADA  
CUANDO ELLA ASOMA A MI VISTA  
Y ME DICE QUE ME AMAS CON TU  
¡ BELLA SONRISA ENAMORADA!  
SONRISA QUE LLENA MI ALMA DE FELICIDAD  
PORQUE ME DICE QUE ESTAS FELIZ  
QUE A MI LADO ERES PLENO  
Y ME ENTREGAS TU ALMA CON AMOR  
TU SONRISA LINDA ME CAUTIVA  
Y ME LLEVA A LA ALEGRÍA  
GRACIAS CARIÑO MIO  
POR ENTREGARME  
¡ TU MAS LINDA SONRISA DE AMOR!_**

**_Cuando la tristeza embarga  
el alma de alguna poetisa  
solo tiene que fingir  
que nada pasa  
que está feliz  
y tiene que aparentar  
que nada nubla su vida  
y disfraza su tristeza  
con una dulce sonrisa_**

**_¡Es suave como la estival brisa  
franca como la mirada infantil  
Así es tu maravillosa sonrisa  
que alumbra como candil!_**

**_Una sonrisa hermosa  
una sonrisa amplia  
la vida nos cambia  
más que todas las cosas._**

**_Se escucha en el viento,  
y a lo lejos se ve el resplandor  
de tu movimiento del mentón,  
y tu sonrisa se admira al rededor._**

**_Que magia posee tu sonrisa  
es tan penetrante, me hipnotiza  
te ves tan inocente y sincera  
que te deseo y te amo de veras  
...yo mimo_**

**_Tu sonrisa me indica que tienes sueño  
duerme cariño mío que sueñe el viento,  
soñando con el aire de un sentimiento  
sonrisa placentera de encantamiento._**

**_Tu sonrisa divina, como dulce embrujo,  
vas entregando a todos los que sus ojos  
en ti han posado, endulzando su corazón  
de paz y dejando sus tristezas de lado,  
tu sonrisa encantadora y seductora me  
roba la calma y me enamora_**

**_Qué sería de mí  
si no abrieras tus labios  
en diamantes perfectos que afloran cuando sonríes?  
Todo el resplandor del sol  
se posa en mi rostro enamorado  
de esa sonrisa que todo lo abarca  
desde mi corazón al infinito._**

**_Porque una sonrisa es la luz del Sol,  
Es la luz de los luceros,  
Es la hermosa canción de la vida_**

**_Tu sonrisa es dulce melodía  
abre la puerta de tu alma  
siembra en mi vida alegría  
trae a mi espíritu la calma_**

**_Linda sonrisa tienes,  
y con su belleza engalana  
mis días y mis noches  
y hasta mí fin de semana._**

**_Tu sonrisa fue una invitación,  
tu sonrisa un pase a la amistad,  
tu sonrisa y tu mirar cómplices del corazón,  
tu sonrisa una canción de libertad:  
Tu sonrisa un significado de pura castidad._**

**_Es por tu sonrisa Miku, que podido soportar este dolor que me ha agobiado, es todo gracias a ti, es por ti que sigo viviendo y es gracias a ti, que aunque ya no tenga oportunidad de seguir respirando, no tengo miedo._**

**_Todo es gracias a ti, mi amiga, la persona que vengo amando desde hace ya tiempo._**

**_Todo es gracias a ti Miku, por favor, cuando yo ya no esté aquí, sigue sonriendo, sigue viviendo, sigue soñando._**

**_Sé que es un poco tarde para decirlo ahora pero…Te amo._**

**_Megurine Luka._**

* * *

Las lagrimas cayeron sobre el papel, los sollozos se hicieron presentes en la habitación, ella hiba a morir, su luka hiba a morir, y ella no podía hacer nada ¿o si? Fruncio el ceño tomando aquella carta de despedida que Luka le habia escrito, realmente luka lo habia hecho con esa intención, por que ella la conocía bien, no tenia intención de volver.

Cuando llego al hospital, tomo un papel y un bolígrafo y se tomo unos minutos para escribir algo, la angustia se reflejaba en su mirada, tomo aquel papel y lo doblo, puso el nombre de Luka en el y se lo entrego al medico que le atendía dándole instrucciones de no dar serlo hasta despues de que todo hubiera terminado, limpio las lagrimas de su rostro respiro y entro a la habitación de Luka con la carta en mano.

-Miku…

-¿Quién la dejo en mi habitación?- interrogo con la cara mas seria que pudo, la chica que estaba tumbada en la cama de hospital solo se limito a bajar la cabeza

-estupido len, le dije que la dejara cuando yo bueno…- luka no pudo terminar de hablar por que la pequeña habia colocado un dedo sobre sus labios.

´-No, hizo bien en dejarlo antes idota- no quería llorar pero ahora era inútil no hacerlo- yo también te amo y no quiero que mueras.-la chica se inclino y en un suave y tope movimiento la beso, cuando las chicas se separaron a causa de la falta de aire, Miku solo pudo lograr soltar un "perdoname" para despues salir corriendo, dejando a una Luka mas que confundida.

Horas mas tarde Luka fue notificada que habian encontrado un donante y que el corazon estaba listo, le preguntaron si aceptaba la operacion, la chica por supuesto que acepto, para sorpresa de Luka no necesitaron llamar a sus amigos y familiares, puesto que ya estaban alli, a la chica le parecio extraño , pero no le dio mucha importancia, lo que si le afecto un poco fue el no ver a Miku ahi.

Despues de dos horas de operacion y con el riesgo de que el organismo de Luka rechazara el corazon, el transplante resulto ser todo un exito, todos estaban felices, estaban felices y a la vez un poco abatidos.

Dos dias despues Luka abrio los ojos, topándose con la cara de sus amigos y familiares, quienes la abrazaron y le hicieron saber cuan felices estaban de que siguiera embargo Luka no habia sonreído sinceramente durante ese tiempo. Ella no habia visto a Miku durante el lapso de esos dias y , eso le preocupaba. Fue aquella tarde cuando el doctor que se encargo se su operacion entro a su habitacion y le entrego un pedazo de papel doblado con su nombre en el que supo lo que habia pasado.

-Ella fue muy valiente ,sabes?- fue todo lo que dijo mientras le tendia el papel- debio de haberte amado mucho, lo siento.

la chica tomo el papel con la mano temblorosa y su nuevo corazon oprimido, sentia que le faltaba el aire mientras que su cerebro empezaba a deducir lo que habia pasado ¿por que tenia que pasar esto ahora? ¿por que ahora que sus sentimientos habian llegado y habian sido correspondidos?

El medico salio de la habitacion, dejando a la chica sola con aquel papel.

* * *

_**Luka, yo no tengo dotes de poeta como tu, yo no tengo mucho que ofrecer a decir verdad, no sabes cuan feliz me hace, saber que me amas como yo a ti. No tengo medios para detener el destino, tampoco tengo los medios para que ambas seamos felices...**_

**Pero,**

_**Si de nuestro dolor somos los dueños,**_

**nadie podrá impedir que yo destruya**

**mi corazón, para la dicha tuya,**

**y sacrifique los más caros sueños.**

**Si de lo nuestro es el dolor la esencia,**

**tanto más propio cuanto más profundo,**

**para que tú no sufras ni un segundo**

**yo he de sufrir por toda mi existencia.**

**Si el dolor que me hiere es sólo mío**

**puedo darlo a mi antojo y albedrío,**

**porque tú logres ser feliz, Amada.**

**Que el verdadero amor es darlo todo**

**por el amor en sí... y dar de modo**

**tan simple, cual si no se diera nada**.

_**Por que tu me lo dijiste ahora yo te lo repito Luka, vive, sueña, rie, canta al mundo tus alegrias y penas, persigue los sueños que tengas, no te culpes por lo pasado nunca y sobre todo, algun dia, vuelve a amar.**_

_**Por que aunque yo ya no este, mi corazon esta contigo, aunque yo ya no te pueda volver a ver reir o a sentir el calor de tu cuerpo cuando te abrazo, siempre te amare.**_

_**Yo te ame, y te amare siempre, en esta vida y en la siguiente, siempre estare esperando por ti. despues de todo , solo soy un amor que se va, si fui el ultimo, entonces fui el primero y si fui el primero entonces sere el ultimo, amada mia, por favor no te alejes de tus sueños, y siempre recuerda nuestro primer y ultimo beso.**_

_**Yo me despedía... y palpitante**_

_**cerca mis labio de tus labios rojos,**_

_** te miré a los ojos un instante**_

_**y tú cerraste sin pensar los ojos**_

_**y te di el primer beso: alcé la frente**_

_**iluminado por mi dicha cierta.**_

_**«Lo siento», susurre; pór que despues de eso**_

_**yo ya no te volveria a ver... **_

**_Recuerdame, como lo que siempre quise ser, como lo que fui y como lo que sere._**

**_Hatsune Miku._**

* * *

Dejo caer el papel en la cama mientras las lagrimas fluían de sus ojos, dejo escapar un grito desgarrador, la vida no era justa, primero te da algo que deseas con todo el corazón y despues en un arrebato, lo aparta de tu alcance, lo extingue, como si nunca lo hubieras tenido, como si nunca lo hubieras tocado...

Tres años despues, Megurine Luka, estaba parada enfrente de una tumba en el cementerio, sola, contemplando la nada como solia hacerlo, su vida era una farza, solo vivia buscando una escusa para no vivir.

-Te extraño Miku...sabes, La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar, pero yo ya no tengo a quien amar ni a quien esperar...

la peli rosa se puso de pie , colocando una rosa en aquella lapida.

-Quiza, lo unico que espero ahora, es mi muerte, por que solo asi, podre volver a estar contigo.


End file.
